


Fortitude

by christarennerston



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: Zevran couldn't help but pace as he tried to figure out where you wereZevran's PoV





	Fortitude

This was tedious, the blond knew that, but he couldn’t stop, he had to find her. His Grey Warden had been taken somewhere and he was going to find her and get her back. It wasn’t that the woman couldn’t defend herself, she was deadly, but she could be unconscious, poisoned, or tied up and being tortured. Zevran shuddered at the memory of his training as he went into the Crows. No, that would be unacceptable for his beautiful woman to be maimed like that.

Each person the elf came across was a threat until he knew who had her. They would all be questioned and then they would all be killed. He knew this game well for he had played it often while in Antiva. Questioned, tortured, killed, repeated, this was the routine unless he felt the person honestly knew nothing. He was an assassin, after all, he could tell these things.

At night, Zevran would pace the camp, racking his brain to think of where to look next. Someone came up behind him; startling him and making him draw a knife and throw it. 

“Don’t make me blast you, elf,” Morrigan yelled at him, dodging the knife before she was hit.

“I don’t have time for your games, witch, I’m busy,” the blond didn’t even look at the mage as he kept thinking. 

“How do you expect to find someone who might not wish to be found? Have you thought that maybe she left because she wanted to?”

Zev waved his hand in a dismissing manner. “Morrigan, just because you’re the type to do that doesn’t mean she is. Now go back to plotting against your mother or Alistair while I do the real thinking.”

A smirk rose to the elf’s lips as he thought of something. Why didn’t he think of it before was beyond him, but now he knew where to find her. Grabbing his throwing knife from the ground where it had landed, he ran into the trees without a glance to the others in the camp.


End file.
